Of Owls and Peacocks
by Percy-Pottergirl
Summary: Was originally a oneshot, now a collection of them! Percabeth is our favorite couple right? So of course we love to read about them! Super cuteness about them inside, have fun reading them! ABANDONED/ UP FOR GRABS
1. Owls and Peacocks and Aphrodite, Oh my!

**All Characters belong to Rick Riordan, I don't own them. If I did... Well you all would know my name! But you don't, so obviously I don't own the best series ever.**

**K, here we go! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>***<strong>Of Owls and Peacocks*******

It was a hot summer day in Camp Halfblood. Down at the beach the Hero of Olympus, Percy Jackson was sitting on the sand. He was very annoyed; trying to teach the hermit crabs the importance of changing shells was harder than he thought. Right in the middle of arguing with a crab who claimed she had deep sentimental value with her shell, a knife was placed around Percy's neck. It's not like he was scared, it wouldn't hurt him, but Percy still felt uneasy about it of course. Casting his eyes downward to look at the knife, he relaxed. The knife was a familiar leather hilted weapon.

"You still owe me for taking care of Mrs. O' Leary for a week while you visited your mom, you haven't forgotten, right Seaweed Brain?" A girl voice asked.

Actually Percy _had _forgotten, but he didn't show it, hopefully. Making Annabeth mad while she had a knife in her hand wasn't one of his brightest ideas, and he should know, he's had a lot of stupid, crazy, ADHD ideas.

"How about we spar Wise Girl? You always love kicking my butt."

"You're on Percy." His girlfriend replied.

And with that the fight commenced. For about an hour Percy and Annabeth, Percabeth to the Aphrodite kids, slashed and parried. Right when Percy was about to quit, Annabeth made a mistake by letting him get to close to the ocean. His foot stepped into the water and he got an incredible second burst of energy. Like she always does when making a mistake in combat, Annabeth cursed in Greek.

Percy flashed a huge smile and asked if she wanted to call it quits. Panting, Annabeth relented.

"For the record, I won," She exclaimed fiercely, "Your water skills don't count and you know it."

"Okay… whatever you say Wise Girl" Percy said smartly.

The two sat in each other's presence, hand in hand, staring at the ocean, until Percy accidently ruined the calmness. As usual.

"Hey, are you ever going to take those earrings off," He asked looking at her tiny owl studs "I mean you wear them everywhere."

"Have something against owls?" Annabeth smirked.

"Ha. Didn't you see those evil things the day we went to the zoo? When we passed by their cage every single one of them had their beaks hanging out the wire giving me the death stare."

At the word evil the owl earrings had frowned and their eyes became squinted. Percy, still talking about the zoo, hadn't noticed until they flew off Annabeth's ears and started attacking him.

"Ow! Get off- how do these- ouch- hurt! I'm invincible- Ah!"

From the top of the hill, Percy must have been a sight. He was running around screaming, flailing his arms. Annabeth did nothing to help, she was too busy laughing.

"Ok! I'm sorry Athena! Call off the birds!" Percy shouted at the sky.

The owls, speaking spontaneously screeched in a high pitched voice, which would have been funny to Percy had they not been pecking at his arms, "You're not forgiven."

But nevertheless they flew back to Annabeth's ears and became earrings again. After calming her laughter, Annabeth started to rub Percy's owl scars and said "You know if you stopped insulting my mom's sacred animal, maybe she would dislike you less."

"I don't need her to dislike me less; I need her to stop disliking me period."

"Well considering your natural habit of ticking off the gods… I don't really think that's going to happen anytime soon." Annabeth smirked at Percy again while saying this.

"Ugh. Hey, you know what I miss?" Percy asked with a sly grin creeping its way onto his face.

"What's that Seaweed Brain?" She said with a feeling that this wasn't going to be one of the most intelligent things he's ever said.

"Your lips."

Annabeth stared at her boyfriend who had a cheeky smile plastered on his face.  
>"How are we going to fix that Seaweed Brain?"<p>

Percy leaned in and for 10 minutes the happy couple made out while sitting on the beach. They would have kept going; they never got any alone time together, but suddenly a voice shouted out, "Aw, look at the happy couple!"

They split apart, embarrassed, and saw half the camp staring at them. And it was Thalia in the lead.

"Do we not get _any _privacy guys?" Percy groaned.

In a puff of expensive perfume and red candy hearts, there stood Aphrodite.

"Why, of course not! You two are _way _too cute to just ignore!" Aphrodite squealed while jumping up and down clapping her hands. "All the gods love your relationship, well, except Athena of course, Poseidon, and Hera."

Annabeth snorted, "Figures Hera wouldn't approve of my happiness."

"Hera's just stuck up in her own way. Don't be offended." Percy offered trying to cheer up his girlfriend.

This wasn't smart to say. The sky darkened considerably and a peacock came running unto the beach. It stood switching its gaze from Annabeth to Percy with a look that made Percy think, "_If looks could kill, the whole world would be dead."_

The peacock chose Percy as its victim. In a flurry of feathers and black hair the peacock tried to maul him. Percy took off running towards the water screaming, "First owls now crazy peacocks? Ah- seriously- ouch- how do they hurt- ow- me? I don't need another psychotic bird hating me!"

And with that, the two enemies clambered into the ocean where Percy attempted to strangle the hateful bird.

The on looking crowd just watched not sure of whether to help, or laugh. So Thalia chose laughing. Annabeth however just stood shaking her head. "_Are we ever going to get a break?"_ She thought desperately.

_"Nope." _Aphrodite, Athena, Hera, and Poseidon said in her head.

Annabeth groaned and went to help her boyfriend with the peacock.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you go! Hope you liked it, I feel like I got Annabeth character pretty good. If I didn't please tell me :)<strong>

**Read and Review if you don't mind!**


	2. The Zoo trip Pt 1

**So in my first chapter, I mentioned Annabeth and Percy's trip to the zoo when the owls all glared at him. This is the story, it is only the first part of the zoo trip, to add suspense! Haha, part to will be up in a few days or sometime I'm not sure. Have fun reading! :)**

* * *

><p>It was mid- July in Manhattan, New York. Our story starts at Percy Jackson's, the Hero of Olympus, apartment.<p>

"Percy! Come on Seaweed Brain wake up!" A voice shouted at the top of her lungs in said Hero's room.

"Uggggghhhh" Was the answering groan.

"Percy Orion Jackson, if you don't wake up now we're going to be late for the zoo!"

"Annabeth… leave… alone…" Came the muffled sound from under the covers.

Annabeth left in a huff having an idea. She stomped into the kitchen, making a mental note to Mrs. Jackson to apologize for this when she gets home. Grabbing the cereal, whipped cream, and chocolate syrup she went back into her lazy boyfriend's room. Starting with whipped cream, Annabeth proceeded to dump it _all _onto Percy's hair.

He still didn't stir.

"_Ok, so it's 12 o' clock right, we have to be at the zoo in an hour to still get the discount," _she thought, "_He needs to get up NOW."_

As the child of Athena always does, she has another idea. Fishing into her pockets and wallet for drachmas, Annabeth was satisfied with the four she found.

"Thalia Grace, Camp Halfblood! Nico Di Angelo, the Underworld! Clarisse La Rue, Camp Halfblood! Olympus, 600th floor of Empire State Building!" Annabeth shouted, half hoping the shouting would wake Percy up, into his fountain in his room. Four images of people appeared in the mist.

"Hey Annabeth!"

"What do you want, _Wise Girl?"_

Oh… Hey Annabeth."

"Who do you think you are demigod? Contacting us like this!"

"Everybody please be quiet, I need your help. You see, Percy Jackson, world's deepest sleeper, won't wake up." Annabeth started.

"Why should I help you?"

"Fine, got nothing better to do."

"Of course I'll help, girl!"

"Now, listen here demigod, we won't just help you like this!"

"Will you all stop talking at once? It's hard to understand you," Annabeth said, "Now Zeus, will you please help me? Remember, if it wasn't for us, Olympus would be destroyed."

Zeus sighed, but finally relented.  
>"What do you want us to do Annabeth?" Nico spoke up.<p>

Annabeth told them all her plan.

"Ready? Go!"

Suddenly Nico, Thalia, Clarisse and the gods all shouted "PERCY WAKE UP!"

Imagine 15 people all shouting at you using the top of their lungs at the same time, while 12 of these people are gods who can amplify their voices. Even Percy, "world's deepest sleeper" couldn't sleep through this.

"Ahh! What's going on?" Percy shot straight out of bed like a ballistic missile and landed on the floor.

"Thanks you guys!" Annabeth said while smiling at her boyfriend

She waved a hand through all the mist, disconnecting the messages.

"Well glad to see you're finally awake! We've got about 45 minutes until we have to be there, get dressed!"

"Wait… what?" Percy asked completely baffled.

"The zoo Percy! How could you forget?" Annabeth was exasperated, seriously how could he forget? She's been waiting for the owl exhibit to open forever and it finally did.

"Oh yeah, The owls." He wasn't happy about going, but he would go for Annabeth.

Standing up, Percy went to go get dressed, grumbling the whole time about his crazy girlfriend. By now, the cereal, whipped cream, and chocolate syrup was dried into his hair so he didn't notice it.

Annabeth noticed it in his hair and started to laugh.

"What? Something on my face?"

"Sort of." Was Annabeth's reply.

"Annabeth… why is there food in my hair?"

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said, this is part one, part two will be up later, this is all I have time for!<strong>

***Kisses* Bye for now! Will be updating in a few days, I hope.**

**Read and review, press that little button called review this chapter!1**


	3. Authors Note Sorry guys

**I'm so sorry...**

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys. So I have bad news, I'm not allowed to write stories for Fanfiction anymore. My mom saw me writing these and didn't like it, so I had to quit. I'm so sorry <strong>

**for all the people who read my story. If anyone wants to continue it for me, I would love you to! Just Pm me because I would like to read it as well. Anyway, I'm so **

**sorry…..**

* * *

><p><strong>-Percy-Pottergirl<strong>


End file.
